


Let the Rain Fall

by Ghost0fWinter



Series: Writing Commissions [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Sanzo and Gojyo slowly becoming friends, Writing Commission, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0fWinter/pseuds/Ghost0fWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo and Gojyo share a smoke during a rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Rain Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinchouSanzo32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinchouSanzo32/gifts).



> Second writing commission. I've been working on this one for a while, and honestly I was a little put off since I'm not very good when it comes to Sanzo... or Hakkai, but I digress. I've been putting this off for a time, but here it is. Hopefully you like it, Jay.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to leave the Inn when it’s like this outside, Hakkai?”

The storm had been ranging outside for almost four days; the rain was two inches now, slowly flooding the the streets outside and making it all but impossible for the group to leave the village. It was, to say the least, the biggest setback they’ve had since they started this glorious and rather adventurous journey West. Still, no matter how much one complained, it wasn’t like they could do anything about it. The weather was foul, and it didn’t look like it was going to lighten up any time soon, much to all of their disappointment. 

The thunder rocked the Inn, making the windows shake and the walls shudder and groan; lightening illuminated the all ready brightly lit room. Looking outside, it would have been nearly impossible to tell if it was morning or night. The clouds were dark and thick, not letting a single speck of sunlight through. It was nearly impossible to sleep with the rumbling of the thunder, and the angry dragon that was Goku’s snores. All four of them had to share one room; the rain had caused the Inn to fill to capacity, and they had been extremely lucky to get a room that managed to fit all four of them, though Gojyo and Goku had to roll out sleeping bags to sleep on the floor—it was far better than sleeping outside and possibly drowning. 

“We don’t have much of a choice here, Gojyo. The Inn is running low on supplies, as are we.” Hakkai gave his friend a small smile as he began to gather the rain coats they had brought in before the storm had started. He pulled it over his head, making sure he was at least mostly covered; he wasn’t completely thrilled about going out in this weather, so if he could avoid being drenched in cold rainwater, he’d take it. “Goku, can you please come with me?”

Goku, who had been laying on Hakkai’s bed with Hakuryuu on his chest, lifted his head to look at the older man. “What?”

Hakkai only smiled at the boy. “Would you be willing to come grocery shopping with me? We seem to have run out food.”

Goku’s golden eyes widen a bit and he was quick to roll out of bed, making Hakuryuu take to the air and then fly back down to the bed, curling onto the pillow. “We don’t have any food?” Goku was quick to move towards Hakkai, taking the raincoat from him and pulling it over his head. “Why didn’t ya say so before?!”

Gojyo snorted a bit and leaned back in his seat, watching Hakkai pull his hood up, then pull Goku’s hood up as well, making sure the both of them would be sufficiently protected from the rain. “Always thinking with your stomach, monkey.”

Hakkai only smiled, patting Goku’s shoulder before moving towards Sanzo. The monk didn’t say a word, instead simply pulled out the golden card from his robes and handed it to the brunette. “We’ll be back soon. Hopefully it won’t take us too long.”

Gojyo leaned his elbow on the table, then rest his head on his hand. He watched the two leave the room, listening to them speak before the voices disappeared down the hall. A heavy silence fell on the room; the only sound was the rain hitting the windows and the thunder that would rumble every other minute. Crimson eyes turned slowly towards the monk that was sitting by the window.

Sanzo hadn’t said a word almost the whole day. In fact, he’d been unusually quiet since they became stranded in this god forsaken village by the storm. He had a large broody dark cloud that hovered just over Sanzo’s head that seemed to suck out all the light from the room, and simply watching him made Gojyo’s skin crawl with agitation. 

“What the hell’s wrong with you, Sanzo? You’ve been acting like someone ran over your cat.” Gojyo said as he kept his eyes on the blonde man, though all the monk did was grunt in respond. When Sanzo didn’t answer him, Gojyo reached over and kicked the foot of the chair the blonde had been using. “Hey, I’m talking to you, shithead.”

Sanzo turned his gaze towards Gojyo, eyes narrowed dangerously. The look didn’t stop Gojyo from turning in his seat and kicking the chair again. “You know what you need? You need to get out more. Have a little fun. Get a little drunk. Maybe that’ll remove that gigantic stick shoved so far up your ass it probably tickles your brain.” Gojyo commented as he grabbed the box of Hi-Lite’s that was resting on the surface of the table. He pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips. “Or maybe even get you laid. You know what, that would probably be a good thing for you, y’know? Feel the gentle touch of a woman’s hand on your—“

“Keep running your mouth and you’re going to end up with a bullet between your eyes, cockroach.” Sanzo finally snapped, interrupting Gojyo’s rambling. 

Gojyo stared at the monk for a moment, a slow grin forming on his lips. He grabbed the cigarette from his lips and tapped the end on the table. He was two seconds away from laughing, but he kept a straight face—poker had taught him to be relatively good at it. “Careful, I might start thinking you like me, oh great Master Sanzo. And here i am, worried about your well being and if you’re getting any—“

The motion was quick, and in seconds the muzzle of the revolver was pressed against Gojyo’s forehead. The steel was cold against his heated skin, and if looks could kill, Gojyo would be long since dead. He was sure that Sanzo would pull that trigger if he kept on jabbing at his buttons—that went without a doubt in his mind. Hakkai and Goku would come back to Sanzo using his head as an ashtray or something. 

“Okay, shit.” Gojyo said, raising his hands in surrender as he pulled back from Sanzo and the gun he had been threatened with. “Damn, what crawled up your ass and died?”

“Tch.” Sanzo pulled his revolver away, but instead of sliding it back into its hiding place in his robes, he set it down on his lap for easier access—or in an attempt to intimidate Gojyo.

Gojyo watched him from the corner of his eyes, He tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. He only knew one other person that got into an off mood like his when it rained, and that was Hakkai. He wasn’t sure why, though. What was so special about rain that made them—

Now that he thought about it, he could pretty much guess why. At least for Hakkai, anyway. The man had never really given him much detail of what happened before he found him half dead on the dirt, but by the way Hakkai glanced out the window at times to watch the rain, the way that his eyes glassed over with memories, Gojyo was sure that whatever had happened or whatever he was remembering had been during a storm like this. Or something like that. Perhaps the rain simply reminded the brunette about those days. Perhaps it was the same way for Sanzo. Of course, he didn’t know enough about Sanzo to make assumptions, but he figured anyone who had a glare that could kill had some kind of tragic backstory—hell, they all did. Not one of the four men in this merry band of misfits going to India to save the world had much of happy memories when it came to their past.

For a time, Gojyo simply listened to the sound of the beating rain on the glass. The room was silent, and though Gojyo was itching for something to happen—for someone to  _say_  something—he didn’t act on it. He wasn’t that much of an ass that he’d kick a man when he’s down. Even if that man was an egotistical asshole who’d rather shoot Gojyo in the head than speak to him.

Movement coming from the corner of his eye caught Gojyo’s attention, and he turned his head to look at the blonde. Sanzo was reaching into his robes to grab the box of Marlboro reds. He tapped the box once, letting one of the cigarettes slide up and out of the hole on the top. He took it out of he box with his mouth, then set the box aside, intending to reach into his robes to grab the lighter he had there. A flame flickered in front of his face and Sanzo had to take a second to register what had happened. Gojyo was leaning over him, a lighter in hand and had lit the cigarette in Sanzo’s mouth. The redhead then pulled back, taking a seat on the floor beside Sanzo, his head tilted back on the wall so he could stare at the window. He reached up and lit his own cigarette before putting the lighter back into his pocket. 

The silence continued, but this time Gojyo wasn’t really all that bothered by it. He started smoking at a young age as a way of coping with what was happening in his life, and that habit had continued into his adulthood. There are different ways of coping; Hakkai smiled and pulled a mask over himself, pretending that if he seemed happy, he could be. Gojyo wasn’t any better; he slept with anything with a nice rack and a skirt. The rain brought back memories that Sanzo would rather keep back, and as much as Gojyo wanted to bother the shit out of him, he knew that during times like this, it was best to let the rain fall. It wasn’t his problem, but at the end of the day Sanzo was his friend. As much of a friend as an asshole like Sanzo could possibly get, anyway. 

“Gojyo.”

Gojyo was a little startled by the sudden call of his name. He had come to a point where he was actually rather enjoying the peace and quiet for the most part. He opened his eyes, glancing at Sanzo and giving out a low exhale of smoke. “Hm?”

Sanzo was quiet for a couple of seconds, but finally he turned his attention away from the rain and towards Gojyo. A cloud of smoke fell from the monk’s lips before he spoke. “Thanks.”

Gojyo started in shocked silence, having to process what Sanzo had just said. He had actually  _thanked_  him?? Well, hell must’ve frozen over for that to happen. He wasn’t entirely sure why Sanzo was thanking him; either for lighting his cigarette or for something else, or maybe he was just overthinking things again. Either way, a slow grin curled his lips and he couldn’t stop the small laugh that followed. Sanzo tore his gaze away from the hanyou and thanks to Gojyo’s laughter, the ‘Tch’ that Sanzo muttered was barely audible. Before Gojyo could say anything though, the room door opened and in came Hakkai and Goku, both carrying two large paper bags in each hand and drenched to the very core. Water dripped from their coats, making a rather large puddle on the ground.

“It seems like the storm is starting to lighten up. Perhaps it’ll be gone by morning.” Hakkai said as he walked over to the dining table and placed the bags down. They hadn’t gotten all that wet, since they mostly kept the bags hidden under the coats while they were hurrying back to the Inn. Though, unfortunately, he felt his very clothing stick to him as he pulled off the yellow rain coat. Goku hadn’t been spared from the wind and rain, and even his messy brown hair had been drenched when the wind knocked back his hood.

“Here’s to hoping then.” Gojyo said as he took a long drag of his cigarette. “I don’t think Master Sanzo can handle any more brooding.” A sudden kick to his head caused Gojyo to slam his face on the wooden floor. “Ow!” He groaned, pushing himself up, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his forehead. “What the hell, Sanzo!?” He snapped, rubbing the slight burn from his cigarette that he now had on the corner of his chin. 

Hakkai let out a slow sigh, a smile spreading as he watched the two men; they seemed to all but want to rip each other’s heads off. For whatever reason, though, Sanzo seemed a little less agitated and more relaxed. “So glad we’re all getting along.”

“Hakkai!”

“I’m going to make dinner. Want to help me, Goku?”

“Yeah!”

“Hakkai!”

“What are you in the mood for, Goku? Something hot to warm ourselves? How about stew?”

“Yeah! With lots of meat and vegetables!” 

“ _Hakkai_!”

Hakkai smiled a little brighter, turning towards the kitchen that was connected to the room and hummed under his breath. He grabbed one of the bags from the table and followed Goku into the other room. He left Gojyo and Sanzo alone, to fight out whatever they needed to fight out. He was just glad that Sanzo wasn’t moping anymore, and Gojyo was at least more or less helping.


End file.
